


Under the mistletoe

by OhFlower



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Young Derek, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFlower/pseuds/OhFlower
Summary: Stiles tiene un crush por Derek. Él es su amigo secreto y puede que Stiles esté colapsando un poco por eso.Para Laila por el intercambio navideño de la página "Shippeemos Sterek"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Sufrí para hacer esto porque mi musa es una b*tch y me abandona cuando más la necesito. Se supone que esto debería ser un regalito de navidad, pero será de Reyes Magos.
> 
> Laila, linda, lo hice con mucho cariño. Espero que de verdad te guste. XOXO.

Stiles se veía al espejo una y otra vez. Y conforme pasaba el tiempo, más se convencía de que esto era una mala idea. Muy mala.

Estaba por mandarle un mensaje a Scott avisando que no iría cuando oyó el timbre sonar. A punto estuvo de botar su celular por el susto.

Por un segundo contempló la idea de fingir no estar, pero sabía que Scott podía olerle y oírle.

Malditos chuchos pulgosos con sentidos super desarrollados

Respiró profundo y se dio ánimos mentalemente. El era Stiles Stilinski, podía con esto. Bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta, tomó la manilla y... se quedó petrificado. ¡¿A quién quería engañar?! No podía hacer esto.

—¿Stiles? ¿Amigo estás bien? —La voz de Scott se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta— ¿Stiles?

—No puedo hacerlo —. Le gritó a Scott abriendo la puerta.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás...? —Scott habló confuso—. Oh, amigo vamos. No te puedes echar para atrás ahora.

—Sí, si puedo.

Ya estaba por cerrar la puerta.

—No, no puedes —Lydia apareciódetras de Scott—. O Cora y yo vamos a asesinarte. Así que mueve tu trasero, Stiles. AHORA.

Scott le dirigió una sonrisa apenada y Stiles solo tuvo que tomar el regalo y subir al auto si no quería sufrir la ira de ese par de mujeres dictadoras.

—Lydia. ¿Y si lo arruino todo?

—Stiles, créeme, todo saldrá bien. Las chicas y yo nos aseguramos de eso. Además ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar?

—¿Quedar en ridículo frente a Derek talvez?

—Eso ya lo has hecho muchas veces, cariño —. La siempre tan amable Lydia, sí—. Además solo tienes que entregarle su regalo y ya, nada más.

—Es que estamos hablando de Derek, Lydia, uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, el hermano mayor de Cora y mi...

—Tu crush. Sí, lo sé, Stiles —Rodó los ojos—. Hasta Scott con lo lento que es ya lo sabe. Creo que Derek es el único que no lo sabe.

—Y me gustaría que siguiera así, gracias. No hay forma de que Derek se fije en alguien como yo.

—Dios, parece que Scott no es el único lento aquí. Son tal para cual.

El auto se detuvo afuera de la mansión Hale y Stiles se obligó a respirar tranquilo, se alisó el pantalón y salió con la torpeza que le caracterizaba, porque siendo Stiles la torpeza siempre es tu fiel amiga.

Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada, antes de que tocaran Cora ya estaba saliendo a recibirlos.

—Al fin llegan —Cora dijo, luego agregó maliciosa-. Alguien se estaba poniendo un poco gruñón.

La risa de Laura se escuchó siendo acompañado de un gruñido que para Stiles era sumamente conocido.

Entraron y la Sra. Hale, Talia, les dio un gran abrazo de bienvenida mientras tomaba su abrigo. Ella y su esposo saldrían a comer fuera esa noche dejando la casa para que los más jóvenes de la manada pudieran tener su reunión navideña.

Stiles saludó a todos, incluso al aterrador y fastidioso tío Peter, antes de que sus ojos se conectaran con los de Derek y la respiración se le cortara como siempre le pasaba cuando estaba en presencia de Derek.

Su corazón latía fuerte y sus palmas sudaban y Stiles quería que se lo tragara la tierra porque estaba seguro que todos en esa habitación podían oler su nerviosismo y escuchar su corazón acelerado.

Esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa en dirección del mayor, Derek frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado.

Sí, esto era una mala idea. Totalmente.

***

Risas, música y muchas bromas. La cena había sido muy agradable y todos estaban pasando un buen momento como manada. Stiles disfrutaba de estos momentos que le recordaban a cuando su madre estaba viva.

Entonces llegó el momento de intercambiar regalos. 

Y el nerviosismo volvió. 

Hubo de todo un poco. Como que Erica fue el regalo de Boyd, literalmente, se puso un listón en el cabello y se sentó en las piernas del muchacho sonriendo coqueta. Las risas no se hicieron esperar al ver al siempre sereno Boyd tan abochornado. Uno a uno fueron pasando hasta que Jackson le entregó su regalo a Cora y Stiles cayó en cuenta que solo Derek y él no habían recibido sus regalos.

Y si el tenía el regalo de Derek, eso significaba que... ¡Santa madre! Derek tenía su regalo.

Miró descolocado a todos y fue cuando notó las sonrisas conocedoras de todas las chicas. _Traidoras_. Esto era obra de ellas, lo sabía. 

—Oh, vaya, parece que Derek y Stiles se tienen el uno al otro.

  
Stiles no creyó ni por un segundo en el tono inocente de Erica

—Es cierto

—Bueno Stilinski —Jackson apuntó—, es tu turno.

Se dio una palmadita mental, tomo con fuerza el regalo y se paró.

—Este... Yo... Emm... ¡Feliz Navidad, Derek!

Le pegó el regalo al pecho y volvió a sentarse.

—¡Vamos, Derek, ábrelo! ¡Que lo abra! ¡Que lo abra!

Rodando los ojos hacia los gritones, Derek abrió su regalo y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos mirando de inmediato a Stiles.

Un maletín de cuero con el símbolo de un triskelion grabado en relieve, dentro de el todo un set profesional de dibujo y pintura.

Si bien Derek era el chico estrella en los deportes de la escuela, Stiles lo conocía mejor. Derek amaba pintar y dibujar, Stiles lo habia notado en las clases avanzadas que compartia con el Hale. Y Derek realmente tenía talento para eso. 

Cora se acercó a Derek para ver el porqué del asombro de su hermano y solo pudo sonreír satisfecha.

—Gracias, Stiles. Es... Es grandioso. Gracias.

—De nada.

Derek no dejaba de mirarle con algo que Stiles no sabía identificar, pero que hacía recorrer mil hormiguitas en su cuerpo.

Entonces Derek giró un poco tomando el regalo que estaba en su asiento y se lo tendió a Stiles, quien casi podría jurar que Derek parecía algo nervioso. 

Le recibió el regalo y con dedos temblorosos fue desenvolviéndolo.

Su habla se fue al contemplar un dibujo en acuarela de él mismo, Derek realmente tenía talento para esto. La forma en que cada rasgo suyo había sido plasmado en el lienzo. ¿Cómo es que Derek pudo hacer en dibujo así de él?¿En qué momento?

Su corazón latió muy fuerte y una inmensa alegría se alojó en su pecho. Tal vez jamás tendría el amor de Derek, pero ahora tenía un tesoro que cuidaría con su vida.

—Es increíble. Es... Wow. Es... Gracias.

—De nada. Me encantó pintarte.

Y se quedaron allí mirándose, tan solo contemplándose el uno al otro mientras los demás a su alrededor desaparecían. Stiles se perdía en los ojos de Derek y en la sonrisa tan deslumbrante que el moreno le regalaba.

Su pecho dolió y su garganta se cerró. Estaba jodido y ahora es que lo comprendía. Lo que sentía por Derek iba más allá de un simple crush o ilusión. Por fin lo entendió y el corazón le dolió. Amaba a Derek. Le amaba con cada átomo de su cuerpo y desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Y no había posibilidad de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. 

Derek jamás le amaría de vuelta.

Y el ser tan consciente de esto hizo que quisiera llorar ahí mismo. Necesitaba aire, tenía que salir de allí o tendría un ataque de pánico.

  
Oyó que Jackson decía algo que captó la atención de Derek y aprovecho ese momento para huir hacia el patio trasero.

El viento frío le golpeó la cara tan pronto abrió la puerta, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó la mano al pecho intentando llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones.

_Inhala y exhala. Inhala y exhala. Vamos, Stiles; tú puedes. Todo está bien, respira_. Oyó de una voz lejana. _Eso_ _es_ _, eso es, tranquilo._ Poco a poco la tranquilidad volvió a su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, la mirada preocupada de Derek fue lo primero que vio.

—¿Mejor?

—S-Si

—¿Puedo saber qué te puso así?

—Yo... Es...

—Si fue por lo que dijo Jackson, por favor no le hagas caso, ya sabes que es un idiota.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que dijo no es cierto. Bueno, sí, pero no como él lo dijo.

—No estoy entendiendo nada.

—Ugh, lo que intento decir es.. Me gustas, Stiles. No para pasar el rato o como algo de una sola vez. Tú de verdad me gustas —. Derek lucía tímido y vulnerable y Stiles solo quería borrar esa expresión de su rostro, pero su cuerpo y cerebro estaban ocupados entrando en shock—. Y está bien si no quieres nada conmigo, lo entiendo. Ni siquiera te iba a decir sobre esto, pero no quiero que creas las tonterías que dice Jackson. Ser soulmates no nos obliga a nada así que...

—Espera, espera... ¡¿Qué?! —Stiles se obligó a detener a Derek— ¿Somos soulmates?

—¿No.. No lo sabías?

—No

—Pero yo creí que... ¿entonces porqué estabas teniendo un ataque de pánico?

—¡Porque creí que jamás podrías quererme!

—¡¿Qué?! —El grito incrédulo de Derek se oyó. 

Stiles miró a Derek. Derek le miró de vuelta. Ambos chicos se miraron impactados y... estallaron en risas. Stiles reía y reía, hasta que su estómago dolió. Entonces la risa cesó y su rostro tenia lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

¡Por Dios! Derek Hale le acaba de decir que está enamorado de él y no solo eso, que son soulmates. Todo lo que creía se estaba desmoronando y estaba entrando en shock un poco pero, vamos, esto es demasiado.

—Hey, no. Por favor no llores, Stiles.

—Es que... yo creí que tú jamás... no sabía... y ahora tú —Nada tenía sentido—. ¿Es verdad?

—Sí, Stiles. Lo es —Sus orejas estaban rojas—. ¿Tú?

—Desde hace mucho.

Derek rió.

—Qué gran desastre somos.

Stiles sonrió.

—¿Quieres que seamos un desastre juntos?

Asintió. Con el rostro lloroso y una sonrisa extraña, pero extremadamente feliz, fue acercándose a Derek. Con sus miradas enlazadas y sus corazones latiendo furiosos, los labios se encontraron.  
Lento, suave y lleno de sentimientos.

Allí, sintiendo los labios de Derek sobre los suyos y sus brazos rodearle, una pieza encajó en su alma y pudo sentir su vínculo de soulmates brillando fuerte y poderoso. 

Dentro de la casa, Lydia sonreía orgullosa de que ese par al fin estuvieran juntos. Miró el muérdago que colgaba encima de ese par que se besaban ajenos a todos, después de todo ellos mismos lo habían resuelto. Y eso era lo que importaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida. Felices Reyes magos. Xoxo.


End file.
